The Rescue
by Scarycarri
Summary: Barry/Caitlin 2x19. This is just a snowbarry fluff one shot I was inspired to write after the latest episode. I know the writers aren't going to write the rescue how we want so I wrote one myself. Hope you like it. 5/2/16 updated a couple typos.
Caitlin scratched at the shackles that bound her to a bed in Zoom's hideout. She looked around the darkened room knowing in her heart Barry would find a way to save her.

"You will learn to like it here." Zoom growled as he wooshed in and sat next to Caitlin.

"Take off that mask if you want to talk to me." She wouldn't look at that face. She couldn't stand to stare into his cold dead black eyes.

In a split second he was gone and returned in plain clothes looking more like the old Jay Garrick. "Is this better?"

"Why are you doing this? You got Barry's speed. You're cured. You don't need me." She pleaded.

"Oh but I do. I love you Cait." He sat back down beside her reaching a hand out to brush the hair away from her face.

She backed away from his touch, "You don't get to call me that." She looked away from him disgusted. Her skin crawled at the thought of him touching her.

"Come on Caitlin, it's still me. I'm still the same man you fell in love with."

"No! That man was a lie. I could never love a monster like you." She stared at his smug face. "You will never be half the man Barry is."

He laughed deep and menacing, "Barry?! Barry?! He's nothing compared to me. He's poor little normal Barry. I'm stronger, smarter, and I have his speed."

"Even without his powers he is still more extraordinary than you." She stared into his cold blue eyes. How did she miss the monster that hide within?

He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, "You will learn to love me and then you and I will conquer countless worlds."

She could taste his fowl breath, "I will never love you."

He pushed her down on the bed tired of arguing with her. He needed to walk away before he did something he actually would regret. "You need to eat. Keep your strength up."

Before she could answer Zoom was gone. She stared around the now empty room looking for a way to escape. She knew Barry would stop at nothing to try and save her but without his speed she wasn't sure he had a chance to defeat Zoom.

* * *

"Caitlin you need to stop moping around so much." Zoom said entering the private bedroom he had set up for Caitlin. "Its been weeks and your friends aren't coming for you. Its just you and me."

"Don't remind me." She curled into a ball away from him.

He started tenderly rubbing her back, and her stomach turned. "You will be mine Caitlin, even if I have to force you."

She turned over horrified by the hunger in his eyes. She feared what he would do to her. Her body trembled as she said, "What are you going to do."

"Something I hoped I wouldn't have to." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his arms. She squirmed trying to get away but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Please don't." She begged. She was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of waiting. Tired of being strong. Hot tears formed at the crest of her lids. "Please…"

"I want you Caitlin and I'm tired of waiting. I've giving you everything you could need. I gave you this room just like yours back home so you would feel more comfortable, but I still only get distain from you. No longer. I'm going to make you love me." He stared into her frightened face, and lightly brushed away a tear that broke free.

His loving soft features hardened just as fast as he could run. His eyes turned cold and an evil smile spread across his lips. He ripped open her blouse exposing her white lace bra. He ripped it open exposing her pert breasts. He hungrily pawed at them, and she sucked in a quivering breath. Her voice trembling she said "You may take my body but I will never love you."

"Oh I'm over that now. I've learned you will never care about me the way you do for your precious Barry, so I'm just going to use you in any way I see fit, and maybe one day I will break you." The darkness in his eyes sent a chill down her spine. She closed her eyes imagining a better place. A place where she was happy and content. If she could just concentrate it wouldn't matter what he did to her. A collage of images flooded her mind, and they were all of Barry.

Hunter bit and flicked her nipples hoping to get a response from Caitlin, but her eyes were closed and somehow seemed content. Her peacefulness angered him and picked her up from his lap and threw her down on the bed, "Lets see if you can ignore me when I fuck you." He growled. He tore off the remainder of her clothes leaving her naked and afraid, her body trembling. He stared at her with lust filled eyes, as he undressed himself.

Then time stood still as Barry flashed into the room in a gust of yellow lightning. He had a syringe in his hand heading start for Hunter.

Hunter turned just in time to see Barry stabbing the syringe into his neck. He pushed the plunger down injecting him with velocity 9.

Barry stepped back pleased that he caught Hunter by surprise and with his pants down. He almost chuckled until he saw Caitlin naked and looking frightened. He was filled with an uncontrollable rage and punched Hunter with a right hook. "You Bastard! You'll pay for this!" Barry screamed.

"What's got you more upset," Hunter started smugly. "The fact that I kidnapped Caitlin or that I might have had my way with her before you?" His arrogant attitude just infuriated Barry more.

Barry lunged at Hunter knocking him on his back. Hunter zoomed away in a blur of blue lightning.

"Oh my God. Are you ok Caitlin?" Barry said turning his attention briefly to her making sure she was alright.

Caitlin had covered herself with a blanket and nodded. He knelt down next to the bed taking her hand in his, "I have to go. I need to stop him."

She nodded, then clutched his hand tightly, "Please…be careful." He gave her a small nod and a smile then flashed away.

He knew he wouldn't have to chase Zoom for long. The velocity 9 strain he was injected hi with will attach to his speed cells and deteriorate them, so the faster he runs, he faster he dies.

Barry caught sight of Zoom, and chased after him. He wanted to see him die. He needed the closure.

Zoom saw Barry following him and stopped. Barry cursed under his breath, "Damn it, run!"

"She's mine! You can't take Caitlin away from me. I won't let you!" Zoom screamed. He could feel something going on inside his body. He felt different. Weaker. "What did you do to me?"

"You'll just have to chase me to find out." Barry laughed and streaked away. Zoom followed not far behind him. Barry played with him, taking him through back allies, and doubling back streets, trying to get the velocity 9 to do its job.

Zoom was getting faster catching up to Barry. He reached out a black clawed hand and realized he had no hand. He couldn't stop running. The velocity 9 forced his body to go faster as blue lightning started to surround him. He flew passed Barry in a blur and then he was gone.

Barry sighed in relief. It was finally over. Zoom was gone. "Caitlin…" he said breathlessly.

He arrived back at the small room to find Caitlin sitting up in bed staring blankly into the distance. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Barry rushed to her side scooping her up into his arms. He rocked her gently waiting for the terror to leave her face.

Her head rested on his shoulder, he tore his gloves off to run his fingers through her soft hair. His touch brought light back into her eyes and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Is it over? Is he gone?" she whispered fearing Zoom would hear her.

"Yes. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore." He said gently. Her body convulsed with sobs, and he held onto her until they passed.

"How are you here? How do you have your speed back?" She questioned after the sobs subsided and she came to her senses.

"We recreated the particle accelerator explosion. It was just focused on me, and voila, here I am. It hurt like hell though." He explained.

She lifted her head and stared at him with anger and concern, "That was so reckless Barry. You could've died or ended up in a coma again."

"I didn't. Plus I was going to do whatever it took to get you back." He smiled his crooked goofy smile, "Same old Caitlin." He lightly brushed his hand across her face and was going to kiss her cheek, but instead placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She looked up at him with surprise, then a smile spread across her lips, "Same old Barry."


End file.
